Coming Out
by Nanmeoh
Summary: Certains personnages ont des choses à avouer. Coming Out soigneusement préparé, ou accidentel, ça dépend d'eux...
1. Chapter 1

Bon, à la base ce... Drabble? Ficlet? Truc? Est né d'une discussion avec ma sœur sur les coming out. Y'aura une suite dans quelques jours, histoire d'avoir la réaction de la famille.

Ah, faut que je précise que j'ai jamais publié de bouquin, que je ne suis pas britannique et que je ne gagne pas d'argent ici, donc c'est fait. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Draco Malfoy songea qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment pour ce qu'il avait à dire. La journée s'était bien déroulée, mettant ses parents de bonne humeur, Astoria était partie dans l'autre aile du manoir pour s'occuper de Scorpius, et le soleil déclinant adoucissait la scène, la rendant propice aux confidences. Même Lucius s'était laissé allé à sourire quand, plus tôt dans la soirée, ils avaient discuté de leur réussite financière.

Il essaya de prendre son courage à deux mains -bien que le courage ne soit pas la spécialité de la famille. Après tout, jusqu'ici, ses parents n'avaient rien à redire de sa conduite: il avait tenu son rang en toute circonstances, était sorti indemne (réputation presque comprise) de la guerre, sa réussite sociale était à la hauteur de celle de son père, il avait donné un héritier à sa lignée, son mariage était convenable... Son mariage, justement, était une grande partie du problème.

Il prit une grande inspiration -mais discrètement, soyons digne- et se lança:

«Père, mère, j'ai un conseil à vous demander...»

Voilà, une voix parfaitement maitrisée, demander un conseil plutôt que de parler d'un aveu, c'est bien parti pour l'instant, pensa-t'il.

«C'est à propos d'Astoria.»

Bon, il essayait un peu de gagner du temps, là. Mais c'était difficile à avouer, aussi, surtout à ses parents!

«A-elle un problème?»

Si Narcissa lui venait en aide, il devait vraiment avoir l'air mal...

«Non, elle va parfaitement bien, c'est moi qui ait un... problème»

«Elle ne te convient pas, c'est ça? C'est une peu tard pour t'en apercevoir, pourtant.»

Ciel, même Lucius voulait l'aider à cracher le morceau, il était donc tombé si bas!

«Astoria est tout à fait... convenable. C'est moi qui...»

«Je suis amoureux d'elle» lâcha-t'il enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, la suite, donc: bonne lecture!

* * *

Un grand silence tomba. Voilà qui était, eh bien, inattendu. Un Malfoy qui se laisser aller à tomber amoureux, telle une vulgaire midinette, fut-ce de sa femme...

Lucius regarda la sienne. Il avait du respect pour elle, bien sur, mais de là à... Même le terme était affreux. Du regard, elle tenta de l'inciter au calme. Il la reconnaissait bien là: toujours trop indulgente avec lui, c'était sans doute à cause d'elle qu'il était devenu...

Bien. Il était trop tard pour penser aux erreurs qui les avait menés là. Il fallait résoudre le problème, et vite. Il ne serait pas dit que les Malfoy se laissaient aller au sentimentalisme.

«Draco, tu est jeune, Astoria vient de te donner un fils, il est... compréhensible que tu te soit mépris sur tes relations envers elle, tu devrais sans doute y repenser au calme.

-Je suis désolé, père, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet.»

Draco avait répondu immédiatement, avec résignation. Les choses semblaient plus graves que prévu.

«Tu pourrait peut-être t'éloigner d'elle quelque temps, pour reprendre tes esprits...

-J'ai déjà essayé»

Voilà qui éclairait d'un jour nouveau ce voyage d'affaire en Inde. Mais ça voulait dire aussi que cette... amourette durait depuis plus de deux ans. Cela se présentait décidément mal. D'un autre coté, si cela faisait deux ans et que personne ne s'était aperçu de rien, peut-être que...

«Est-ce que cela t'as empêché de te conduire correctement, à un moment ou à un autre?»

Narcissa avait posé la question à sa place.

«Eh bien, pour l'instant je n'ai eu aucun problème de cette nature.»

Voilà qui était rassurant, au moins. Narcissa tenta encore son regard «Les choses ne sont pas si grave laissons passer pour cette fois», et Lucius évalua sérieusement cette possibilité. Après tout, Draco n'avait objectivement rien fait de mal, et puis lui-même avait eu des sentiment contraire au bon sens, en son temps...

Il se rappelait le dégout de lui-même, à l'époque, quand il s'était aperçu de ses penchants. La tentation de se laisser aller, l'espoir d'être heureux ainsi... Il avait résisté, bien sur. En quittant Poudlard, il avait épousé Narcissa et travaillé avec son père, se construisant une position, donnant un héritier à la lignée, enfermant ses désirs dans un coin de sa tête... Depuis quand n'y avait-il pas pensé?

Ses rêveries de l'époque, la honte mêlée d'espoir qu'il avait ressentie alors, tout lui revenait.

«Père?»

Il s'était laissé aller, visiblement. Comment pourrait-il critiquer Draco quand lui-même était si faible? Et puis, s'il avait lutté contre ses propres démons, peut-être son fils aussi parviendrait à faire abstraction de sa faiblesse? Peut-être que chaque génération de Malfoy avait son propre point faible?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, impassible comme toujours, Draco attendait sa sentence en se décomposant de plus en plus (enfin, il fallait être Malfoy pour le voir, bien sur). Lucius décida enfin de le rassurer.

«Eh bien, tant que ton comportement est exemplaire, ce que tu ressent n'a pas d'importance. Cela s'atténuera probablement avec le temps, de toute façon.»

Il observa avec amusement sa femme et son fils, écarquillant les yeux dans un parfait ensemble. Ils ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à tant d'indulgence. Il vit Narcissa observer spéculativement sa tasse , l'air de se demander si Draco ne l'avait pas drogué pour que son aveu soit accepté. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, Lucius s'en serait rendu compte. Draco, fidèle aux principes de la famille, tenta de profiter de cette apparente faiblesse.

«Est-ce qu'une chose semblable vous est déjà arrivée, père?»

Lucius hésita entre la colère (c'était impertinent), et la fierté (ce cran, ce sens du timing, il voyait bien maintenant que son fils avait préparé cette discussion de longue date).

«Eh bien, j'ai moi-même été jeune, après tout.»

Cela voulait tout dire et rien à la fois. Narcissa le regarda comme s'il lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour: attitude-choquée-mais-digne, avec une pointe de dégout. Ciel, le voilà obligé de clarifier les choses, maintenant.

«Pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis pas aussi... sentimental que mon fils, j'ai juste eu un moment d'égarement lors de mon passage à Poudlard.»

«Vous...»

«Je voulais devenir chanteur de rock.»

Merde, peut-être que Draco avait réellement drogué son thé après tout.

* * *

Ah, je suis frustrée par la mise en forme .

Bon, j'avoue: en fait de discussion sur les coming out, ma sœur et moi avons plutôt déliré sur le fait que, vu la quantité de gayness présente sur ce site, c'est avouer son hétérosexualité qui serait vraiment surprenant. Et pis on a dérivé sur les secrets honteux vraiment surprenants que pourraient cacher les personnages, et ça a donné ça... A vrai dire on a eu d'autre idées du même genre, mais j'aime bien cette histoire telle qu'elle est et j'ai du mal à formuler le coming out suivant, alors j'vais laisser ça comme ça je pense.

Merci d'avoir lu, et bonne journée!


	3. Chapter 3

Joyeux Noël Jadza!

* * *

«Maitre, j'ai une faveur à vous demander...»

Il savait bien qu'il risquait sa vie avec cette simple phrase, mais il devait essayer.

«Tu sais ce que je pense des faveurs, Severus...»

Le seigneur des ténèbres, magnifique et glaçant, laissa planer un silence menaçant dans la salle vide.

«Néanmoins, tu m'as été utile ces derniers temps, et je reconnais le mérite. Que veux-tu?

- Eh bien, je suis enchanté de votre dernier projet: vous savez ce que je pense de Potter, et la mort de son fils sera à mon sens salutaire. Toutefois... Vous savez que Lily Potter, la sang de bourbe, a été mon amie autrefois, et, au moins en souvenir de ce temps, je veux intercéder pour elle. Sa mort ne vous est pas nécessaire après tout.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, c'est cela?»

La façon qu'avait le mage noir de le fixer indiqua à Severus que mentir n'était pas une option. Toutefois, il était toujours possible de formuler les choses de façon plus... acceptable.

«Eh bien, je suis légèrement attiré par elle, donc si je pouvais profiter de son désespoir suite à la mort de son mari et de son fils...

- Ah, mon cher Severus, tu as de la suite dans les idées! Je suppose que tu y arriveras, mais n'hésite pas à utiliser tes talents si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je détesterais avoir épargné une sang de bourbe pour rien.»

Transformant sa joie en une vague satisfaction, Severus regarda son maitre s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Reconnaissant les signes, il lui tendit un verre de whisky et s'assit lui-même dans le siège le plus à droite.

«Merci, maitre.»

Grimaçant un sourire, celui-ci fixa le feu, Naguini venant se lover autour de ses jambes. Severus retint son souffle. Voir le seigneur de ténèbres se relâcher ainsi était vraiment exceptionnel. S'attendant à un piège, il vérifia mentalement tout ce qu'il avait dit, fait ou vu dans la journée. Il était sur le point de paniquer quand Voldemort, finissant son troisième verre, repris la parole.

«Tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Oui.»

Rien ne servait de mentir directement à un tel legilimens, en tout cas à son niveau d'occlumencie. Severus attendit le verdict, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

«Ne panique donc pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je ne juge mes serviteurs qu'à leurs actes, et les tiens sont honorables.

- Merci.

- Et puis, après tout, moi-même, en mon temps...»

Severus pensa à fermer la boucher pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot. Il regarda son lord, impassible, pendant que celui-ci entamait son cinquième verre. La curiosité le taraudait, mais le moindre faux pas pourrait lui couter la vie, ou celle de Lily si Voldemort changeait d'avis à cause d'une maladresse. Malgré tout, cette occasion était unique, et le mage noir paraissait si détendu... Il résolut de commencer une phrase en observant attentivement la réaction de son maitre, prêt à changer sa phrase en cours de route si le sujet était trop personnel.

«Vous...

- Elle s'appelait Katherine. Nous étions à l'orphelinat ensemble. Elle était pleine de vie, et son sourire était si doux... J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. D'ailleurs, je l'ai fait: les fleurs poussaient sur son passage, ses affaires étaient mystérieusement toujours propres et en bon état, personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal tant que j'étais dans les parages... Et j'étais toujours dans les parages. J'était tellement heureux alors. Ses cheveux me paraissaient d'or pur, ses lèvres de pourpre, tout son visage resplendissait, et son rire, si cristallin...»

Lord Voldemort, sorcier le plus craint de son époque, fixait le mur avec un sourire niais.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs, et que Severus tentait de rassembler ses esprits.

«Et que s'est-il passé?

- Elle m'as rejeté! Moi qui avait tout fait pour elle, quand j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui déclarer ma flamme, quand j'ai enfin osé affronter son regard océan, elle m'as repoussé sans états d'âme! Et pour un inutile et inintéressant moldu!»

Les murs commençaient à trembler sous la colère du maitre des lieux. Severus, contemplant les débris trempés de ce qui avait été son verre, fit semblant de contrôler la situation.

«Et cela vous a rendu plus fort.

- Oui, bien entendu. J'ai réalisé ce jour-là que les moldus étaient d'inutiles petits cloportes qui ne méritent pas de fouler le même sol que moi. Elle ne méritait pas du tout que je pleure pour elle. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas fait. Bref. Les femmes causent la perte des sorciers, mais je suis plus fort que ça. C'est pour ça que je dominerais le monde, et pas toi Severus: tu es faible, encore enfermé dans cette illusion qu'est l'amour. Et aussi le fait que je suis plus fort que toi, bien sur. Enfin, ça tu le sais déjà. Tous ces moldus méritent de mourir de toute façon, des gens capables de me repousser comme elle l'a fait ne devraient pas exister. Ce qui me rappelle que je ne l'ait pas encore tuée, cette petite parasite. Il faudra que j'y aille, un jour. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avait déjà été trente fois et qu'à chacune je restait planté devant sa maison à l'observer vivre heureuse et sourire à ce satané Maxence de malheur, un simple moldu sans aucun intérêt, même pas fichu de faire voler une assiette, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a laissé un sorcier aussi brillant que moi pour pondre des moldus avec ce minable, hein, tu peux me le dire?!»

Severus quitta la salle blanc comme un linge, incapable de décider ce qui était le plus choquant: avoir lancé un sort d'oubli à l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète et être encore vivant, ou savoir que toute la foutue guerre dans laquelle il était jusqu'au cou était due à un putain de _chagrin d'amour?!_

* * *

_Voilà voilà, juste un one-shot rapide pour offrir ^^  
_


End file.
